1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the carrying of children. More particularly the invention relates to a device configured to provide hands-free secure seating to a child occupying a seat atop the shoulders of an adult. The device provides a safer and more comfortable experience to both child and the carrying-adult therethrough the provision of strategically positioned and configured seat padding and retaining straps.
2. Prior Art
The carrying of children, especially toddlers, upon the shoulders of an adult or older sibling, has been a favorite mode of transport for the carried child throughout history. For the child, it is a chance to see the world from an entirely different perspective than walking, as well as a chance to rest small legs which must work twice as hard to keep up with walking adults. For the adult carrying the child, it is a mode of carrying the child to keep the child safe and above potential harm which might lurk on the ground. For example, it is also very helpful when walking in crowded places where the child may get stepped on or repeated from the adult, like busy transportation terminals, amusement parks, etc. It is also an easy manner to take control of the child's movement, without having to order the child, since most children will willingly and enthusiastically jump at the chance to ride above the crowd on the parent's shoulders.
However, for child and carrying-adult alike, the duration the child occupies the elevated position riding upon the shoulders, can render the ride less than pleasurable to both. For the carrying adult, the weight of the child upon their shoulders, and need to use their hands to control the child, can tend to cause muscle exertion and strain as does the compressive nature of the weight of the child against the adults muscles and bones, and the continual force of the child pulling on their head or neck to maintain themselves upright.
For the child, a bony adult can make for a rough ride. Further, for smaller children who may lack the muscle strength and coordination to hold their backs erect and the legs properly positioned over the shoulder, the ride can be uncomfortable or even scary.
The fear may not only be a problem with the child. The carrying adult of small children may be continually in fear of the child losing their grip or balance. Or, the non carrying adult walking with them may have the same fear since they have no feedback as to the child's dexterity and sense of balance. Carrying a child on ones shoulders has been practiced throughout history.
Conventionally, carrying a child on the shoulders has often required the holding of the child's ankles by the carrier's hands, wherein the child is stabilized and generally prevented from falling backwards. Moderately complicated framed carrying devices have also been used, wherein the child is placed in the framed carrying device and the carrying apparatus is fitted on the carrier's back or shoulders. Example can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,044; 6,098,856; and 6,561,394. However such conventional framed carrying devices are often heavy, cumbersome, and not easily portable. Further these and similar devices unnecessarily fully support the back and upper body of the child, when it is conventionally only required to secure the child at their ankles. In addition, these devices which fully support the child's back are intended for carrying young children or infants who may not have the muscle strength or coordination to support themselves in a upright seated posture.
As such there is a continuing and unmet need for a child carrier device employed for carrying a child atop the shoulders of an adult which eliminates the need for a bulky, rigid, and cumbersome frame yet still provides a secured and comfortable ride for the adult and child. Such a device should employ flexible webbing type straps to provide a flexible yet sturdy frame which can be engaged about the users upper body and shoulders. The device should employ means to secure the ankles of the child when in the carrying position atop the users shoulders and additionally provide a seat configuration to further aid in distribution the weight load about the users for improved comfort and ease of use. Further, in an as used position, such a device should be hands free for the carrying adult. Still further, it is preferred that such a device should be employable with young children who are developed enough to maintain themselves in an upright seated posture without the aid of a full back rest.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.